


The Red Lion

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Sentient Voltron Lions, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Red Paladin Lance is pleased when Keith, now a member of the Blades of Marmora, comes back to Voltron for a visit. But while he's been gone Lance has actually spent time bonding with someone (something?) else...Oneshot/drabble





	The Red Lion

Keith came to visit the paladins one day. He was especially looking forward to talking to Lance. He had a secret with him too, and it was that he liked him. But like hell was he going to actually tell him that in real life. 

“Hey,” he said brightly when he saw him. “Did you and Red find a way to bond?”

Lance smirked slightly. Why was he smirking? Weird. “Yeah, we did.”

“Good!”

Later, inside the Red Lion…

Lance was laughing so hard he was trying not to cry. If he could’ve recorded this, he would’ve, he swore to quiznak. That’s how good this was right now. “Oh my god. Keep going, what other embarrassing stories do you have?”

Red continued. It seemed like she was more than happy to.

“Okay okay. So you know Keith’s jacket, right? He bought that when he was ten years old and I _kid you not,_ he keeps wearing it even though it covers literally nothing because of the,” Air quotes. “Aesthetic.”

He hoped nobody heard him crack up all over again.


End file.
